Estrella naciente
by PuurpleSky9
Summary: Después de todo, una vez creada una costumbre era difícil de romperla y por más extraño que pareciera el joven albino y el soldado lusitano habían formado una rutina, pero ¿qué pasaría si esta frágil cotidianidad que han formado ambos se rompe?
1. Oscuridad

Nota de Autor:

¡Bienvenidos sean todos amantes de este fandom!

Antes que nada muchas gracias por darle oportunidad a este fic, el cual he disfrutado al escribirlo y espero te pase lo mismo al leerlo.

De forma muy especial me gustaría agradecer a Nyu-enaiviV, Romina963, Maruka15, SayoriSakura y todos aquellos que leyeron mi anterior fic. Es un gran honor el recibir tan lindos reviews de su parte y que le hayan dedicado un poco de su tiempo para leerla.

Disclaimer: Los personajes descritos le pertenecen a Yoshiki Tanaka-sensei y en cuestión de diseño para este fic a la grandiosa Arakawa Hiromu.

 **Estrella naciente**

Capítulo 1: Oscuridad

Al llegar a la orilla del lago dejó caer con gran estruendo la cubeta vacía, tratando con ello y sin ningún resultado de desprenderse de su enfado y frustración sobre su actual situación; que si bien no tenía ninguna repercusión para sus queridos camaradas, para su persona se había vuelto intolerable por mucho que esto le costara trabajo admitir. Es por ello que rápidamente se ofreció a venir por agua con la esperanza de que un tiempo a solas le ayudarían a desenmarañar sus sentimientos y a darle luz a la razón de sus reacciones.

–Sencillamente no lo comprendo- Dijo casi gritando la joven con rostro enojado. – No ha pasado ni tres lunas y el niño mimado ni siquiera se ha dignado a mandar a alguno de sus súbditos a buscarme y darme algún recado suyo. Aunque claramente eso no me importa, ya que por lo menos ha mantenido su promesa y no nos ha faltado nada.-Se dijo para sí, mas sin embargo en el fondo de su ser sentía que algo le hacía falta, o mejor dicho alguien.

Después de todo, una vez creada una costumbre era difícil de romperla y por más extraño que pareciera el joven albino y el soldado lusitano habían formado una rutina. Cada noche que el príncipe salía de alguna junta con sus generales, llegaba directamente a su parte del campamento a buscarle para preguntarle si ella o su gente necesitaban de algo con lo que él pudiera proveerlos.

Al inicio este tipo de actitudes de su parte le habían molestado y extrañado, puesto que no creía que ningún pagano, y menos el príncipe de ellos, fuera capaz de mostrar tales actos de bondad y humanidad. Así que dejo pasar unos días para ver si abandonaba esa ridícula acción, mas sin embargo esto nunca ocurrió; finalmente con el deseo de probar la verdadera mezquindad y maldad que poseía el príncipe se vio pidiéndole un par de cosas. No obstante el efecto causado fue totalmente diferente al esperado, ya que el príncipe había accedido a concederles todo lo que le había solicitado y además de ello le confirió tal sonrisa llena de dulzura que por un pequeño e insignificante momento sintió que había valido la pena dejar a un lado su orgullo.

Después de ese momento el joven heredero al trono de Pars continúo visitando las tiendas de los creyentes de Yaldabaoth y después de un tiempo no solo el caballero podía expresar libremente sus necesidades, sino que además habían logrado mantener un par de conversaciones sin que saliese molesto. Incluso podía recordar aquella vez en que le pidió que dejara de ir…

* * *

 _Era una noche tranquila en el campamento y todo parecía que eran los únicos que aun seguían despiertos. Lo miro nuevamente y pudo notar, aun con la escasa luz que le confería las antorchas, como por debajo de sus ojos azules empezaban a acentuarse las marcas de ojeras debido las noches en desvelo; aunque pareciera animado por la conversación el cansancio del día empezaba a cobrar cuentas en su joven cuerpo._

 _-Sabes no es necesario que vengas diario, si mi gente o yo necesitamos de algo ya no dudare en pedírselos.- Le dijo con total seriedad y el impacto de sus palabras no tardaron en mostrarse en el joven albino que lo miro con asombro, para después esbozarle su típica sonrisa._

 _-Tal vez tienes razón, pero me gusta asegurarme que todo esté bien con ustedes, además que de esta manera podemos platicar un poco. – Un fuerte sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas, muestra física del efecto de sus palabras, mas internamente su mente estaba como enloquecida._

 _-Emm… ah… pues, no sé como eso te ayudaría, mírate estas a punto de desfallecer. –Respondió el joven soldado. A este comentario el príncipe soltó una leve risita nerviosa y añadió._

 _-En eso no puedo mentir después de todo ha sido un día muy pesado, pero ha valido la pena venir ya que extrañamente contigo puedo despejarme y encuentro claridad en ciertas cuestiones._

 _-¡Maldito! ¡¿Sigues pensando en esa vez, verdad?! ¡Te dije que lo olvidaras! - Respondió acalorado. -¡Pues bien, haz lo que quieras, solo no me eches la culpa si te desmayas del sobre esfuerzo! – Y dicho esto marcho con paso decidido de regreso a su tienda de campaña, sin siquiera mirar atrás._

* * *

Un suspiro cansado broto de sus finos labios al recordar como al día siguiente el heredero al trono llegaba puntual a su encuentro con la misma tonta sonrisa y sus grandes y brillantes ojos. Se apoyo en la corteza de un árbol y lentamente se deslizo hasta quedar en el suelo. Sus brazos rodearon su cuerpo y apoyo su cabeza en ellos para que la noche no pudiera leer su expresión. _–"Si me viera en estos momentos mí querido conde Barcacion ¿Qué diría en estos momentos?"_

Estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no se percato de la figura que se acercaba con paso decidido a donde se encontraba hasta que una voz masculina la saco de sus pensamientos -¿Ha sucedido algo? – Preguntó con cierto deje de preocupación el joven que ya se encontraba al lado suyo. Étoile dio un ligero salto ante la sorpresa de no encontrarse más solo y después de un momento levanto su cabeza para mirar a su nuevo acompañante.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- preguntó la rubia al joven de ojos verdes que la miraban con gran intensidad. No era de extrañarse esa actitud, puesto que sus interacciones hasta el momento solo habían sido hostiles y poco amables por parte de ambos.

-Su Alteza sigue en la reunión y me ha pedido expresamente que te buscara para asegurarle que todo estaba bien. -Respondió Elam con un tono de enfado, ya que por mucho que su Majestad fuera amable con todo ser viviente que se le acercara en el camino, sentía que le mostraba demasiadas consideraciones a esa chiquilla que había querido matarlo en más de una ocasión y que además podía afirmar solo le traería problemas en un futuro. Sin embargo todos esos pensamientos se esfumaron de su mente al notar como espesos ríos brotaban de sus ojos dorados.

La joven lusitana trataba en vano de luchar contra sus propias lagrimas puesto que no quería que nadie y menos aquel pagano la viera de tal manera, no obstante en lugar de obtener mayor control sobre sí la corriente de emociones que la embargaban giraban y aumentaban con el paso de los minutos, dejándola con un solo pensamiento; junto todas sus fuerzas restantes en sus piernas para con dificultad levantarse y comenzar a correr para perderse un rato en la oscuridad.

CONTINUARÁ…


	2. Luz

Nota de Autor:

¡Nuevamente sean todos bienvenidos!

Les agradezco de todo corazón que le den de su tiempo a esta historia, en especial a 1397L y ana-kurohitsu por sus positivos reviews, y que hayan regresado por este último capítulo.

Como nota extra, después de ver las anteriores OVAS y ver la dinámica entre Arslan y Étoile en la versión del 2015 no pude resistirme para hacer un fic de ellos; originalmente iba a ser un one-shot aunque en su construcción muchas ideas pasaron por mi mente y finalmente termine por desechar algunas ideas y dividirlo en dos capítulos. Espero les agrade el final que tengo preparado para ustedes.

Disclaimer: Los personajes descritos le pertenecen a Yoshiki Tanaka-sensei y en cuestión de diseño para este fic a la grandiosa Arakawa Hiromu.

 **Estrella naciente**

Capitulo 2: Luz

El joven asistente de Narsus se quedó plantado en su sitio con los ojos abiertos de asombro por la reacción explosiva de la chica; esto último no era nada nuevo, puesto que era una lusitana salvaje y había sido testigo de primera mano de ello, mas sin embargo no lograba entender el porqué de sus lagrimas; tal pareciera que la ausencia de su Alteza la hubieran conmocionado de esta manera que a la sola mención de su ser había provocado tal actitud de la joven. De haber sabido que esto pasaría se hubiera negado ante la petición del próximo rey de Pars.

* * *

 _Después de una larga jornada estar más tiempo en esa reunión de generales le estaba comenzando a fastidiar; sabía que eran de lo mas importantes para decidir el futuro de su marcha a la capital, pero después de tres días consecutivos de intensas discusiones y ningún acuerdo conciso el joven de ojos verdes y los demás generales estaba llegando a su límite. Por ello cuando su amo sugirió unos minutos de receso para proseguir, alivio recorrió por todo su cuerpo y se distancio un poco de la mesa improvisada de juntas. Estaba a punto de salir de la tienda de campaña para tomar un poco de aire cuando una mano lo tomo por el hombro._

 _-Elam necesito que me hagas un gran favor.-Le dijo el joven de quince años._

 _-Dígame que desea su Alteza.- Respondió el castaño con prontitud, puesto que había pocas cosas a las cuales le negara a su querido Señor._

 _-¿Podrías por favor ir al campamento de los lusitanos para buscar a Étoile y preguntarle si todo está bien? Sé que lo que pido tal vez sea demasiado pero debido a la junta de estos días no he podido ir personalmente para asegurarme que no haya habido ningún problema, y todo indica que esta noche será igual.-Le dijo el bondadoso muchacho con ojos que delataban cierta tristeza ante su predicamento._

 _El joven arquero lo observó extrañado, sabía que el próximo_ _ **Shah**_ _de Pars iba a menudo al campamento lusitano ya que en varias ocasiones Daryun había comentado agitadamente que ese recorrido solo podía ser un peligro para su Alteza, algo con lo que estaba perfectamente de acuerdo con él, sin embargo no sabía que iba a entrevistarse con esa joven problemática. Estuvo a punto de cuestionar al heredero sobre este asunto, pero al ver su expresión no pudo más que ceder y aceptar su petición._

 _-Como usted diga su Alteza._

 _\- Muchas gracias querido Elam._

* * *

Pronto el muchacho recobro la compostura y trato de detenerla, pero esos minutos de shock le habían costado caro.

-¡Oye!- La caballero le escuchó decir al joven castaño, pero antes de que pudiera frenar su paso se echo a correr sin tener fijo su rumbo. No duro mucho tiempo antes de aflojar el paso y terminar caminando por unos minutos más, después de todo no quería perderse y que aquel chico la recriminara nuevamente por ser una carga. Una vez que freno por completo se dejo caer al suelo y dejo que sus emociones tomaran completo control sobre su cuerpo.

No supo cuanto tiempo duro en ese estado pero sabía que era tiempo de regresar. Después de todo había dejado a los suyos con la excusa de ir por agua, y seguramente ya se estarían preguntando si no le habría pasado nada en su recorrido, formando grupos de búsqueda y en el peor de los casos buscando pleito con los soldados de Pars por su desaparición. Con esto último en mente regreso con rapidez al campamento y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que efectivamente los grupos de búsqueda estaban a punto de salir, queridos creyentes del dios Yaldabaoth y paganos por igual unidos para encontrarla, y en medio de ese tumulto de personas el príncipe dorado daba sus últimas instrucciones.

Al notar su presencia todo ruido ceso e instintivamente azul se encontró nuevamente con dorado y por una fracción de segundo todo se detuvo. Lamentablemente el contacto fue roto cuando sus camaradas se acercaron jubilosos a ella para preguntarle sobre su bienestar y la razón de su desaparición, a lo que ella calmo los ánimos y la extraña paz del campamento volvió. De un momento a otro todo cobro nuevamente movimiento y cuando menos supo estaba siendo llevada a su tienda de campaña para que descansase.

Ahí estuvo largo rato dando vueltas en su improvisada cama y trato en vano de dormir. Después de muchos intentos supo con certeza que no lograría nada, así que salió silenciosamente para no despertar a nadie.

-No pensaras en salir del campamento nuevamente a estas horas, ¿verdad?- Le dijo una voz situada detrás de ella. Su cuerpo se tenso completamente y con lentitud giro su cuerpo para encontrarse cara a cara con el causante de toda su odisea.

-¿Acaso vienes a revisar cada uno de mis movimientos? Está bien lo acepto fue tonto y desconsiderado de mi parte pero eso lo sé muy bien y no quiero que me lo repitas.

El príncipe ataviado con su traje rojo rasco su mejilla ante la aseveración de la chica, busco una manera de responderle sin que provocase enojo por parte de ella pero cada nueva idea era peor que la anterior, así que opto por externar sin preámbulos sus sentimientos.

-La verdad estaba preocupado por ti, y no pude evitar venir a ver cómo te encontrabas y de ser posible saber porqué te fuiste de esa manera del campamento.

-¿Te contó lo que paso?

\- ¿Elam? A grandes rasgos trató de decirme lo ocurrido aunque creo que al pobre lo asustaste más de la cuenta.- Ante esto la chica solo pudo permanecer callada, por lo que Arslan nuevamente tomo la palabra.- Me gustaría que pudieras depositar tu confianza en mí y que si enfrentas alguna adversidad o tienes necesidad de platicar con alguien te acercaras conmigo, por poco confiable que parezca con gusto haré todo lo que esté en mi poder para ayudarte.

Étoile lo observó con detenimiento; en estos días de ausencia poco había cambiado en sus facciones, por su parte sus cabellos blanquecinos parecían alborotados, probablemente a causa del ajetreo de ese día, las ojeras marcaban nuevamente su joven rostro y más sin embargo sus ojos mostraban total decisión y calidez que la dejaron sin aliento. Bajo la cabeza avergonzada por todo lo ocurrido, nuevamente había desconfiado del joven que solo le había mostrado hasta ese momento amabilidad, y en cambio él no le recriminaba nada, sino que estaba frente a ella tratando de entenderla y solicitándole que confiase en él.

-Estelle…- Murmuró decidida la chica de los cabellos rubios y elevo su rostro para provocar nuevamente contacto visual con el príncipe de los paganos. En sus bellos ojos dorados brillaba una nueva luz como una estrella en pleno nacimiento.

-¿Perdón?

-Puedes llamarme Estelle cuando estemos a solas.

En ambos rostros se dibujo una dulce sonrisa y se quedaron en silencio unos momentos más, disfrutando su compañía y el gran paso que acababan de hacer. Tal vez en un futuro pudieran hacer que esa pequeña relación de cariño y comprensión tocara todos los corazones y trajera unión a ambas naciones.


End file.
